Someone to call my own
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Wishing on a star, a question is asked for one thing only. Oneshot, Yaoi, TyKa.


**Someone to call my own  
_Authoress: edhel-tarien_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor do I own any of its characters.**

**Pairings: TyKa**

**Type: Yaoi, one-shot**

Sighing, the young man stared out his window, hoping some how that the stars would answer his deepest wishes. He saw him everyday. The smiles, the glances. Could he deny such a love? It seemed impossible for him to gain such a thing, feeling as though he did not deserve it. He was…nothing short of beautiful, and compared to him, he held no beauty in comparison. So why the wishes? Why the secret fantasy? Tyson could not figure out why he loved kai so much, it still remained a mystery.

He knew of the many girls he could pick over him, he knew that he very well may end up hurt and disappointed like all the other times. But this time felt special. Sure he had dreams of all his past 'loves' , but he very much doubted if he could call it love at all. Was love not all about dreaming and wishing? Was it not about courage and sharing? Was it not about everything that still held good within this world? Could he not feel it?

Tyson often wondered if he every really did feel love. Sure he read thousands stories of the young maiden who had been swept of her feet by a dashing prince. Was it to much to ask? To fall madly in love with someone who you could trust and count on forever? To tyson it seemed a fairytale, is it not what society calls it? A dream? Tyson sighed as he placed his head on his folded arms. He wished that society didn't stereotype love so differently compared to the way it used to. It was not about getting what he wanted and leaving, it was about building a life together, maybe even a family.

Sighing yet again in desperation, he stared up to the stars with a tear streaked face. The stars seemed to be the only thing that understood him. It was the only hope that he clung onto. Glancing at the brightest star in the sky he kneeled besides the window sill and placed his hands together. He had never really tried this since he was a child, but now in his desperation, he found no other conclusion. Calming himself down he stared at the star with soften eyes. "It's been a while, so If is say it wrong, please forgive me old friends" he stated and took a breath. Unknown to him, a pair of crimson eyes was watching him through the slightly opened door. As the figure watched the young boy, its features softened.

"I wonder if you may so might, grant a wish for me this night. I wish for help for all in need, and cure the people who cause bad deeds. And for myself, if I may, perhaps be so brave. I ask for one thing, and one thing alone. Could you possibly show me the way? Shine down your light to this way? I wish for someone to call my own, I wish for my heart to be not alone. Please grant me this my star, and I hope your light will never part. Good night old friends". Smiling slightly at the twinkle the star gave, tyson turned around to find himself faced with crimson pools.

Eyes widening at the sudden appearance of kai, tyson could only stand there, paralysed by his eyes. Without any words, kai pulled tyson into an embrace that tyson thought was a dream. "I will never leave you" kai whispered in his ear, Tyson's eyes widening even further. "Kai...I…" Tyson's heart hammered against his chest, as he tried to form an intelligent sentence within his brain. "shhh" kai replied, holding the boy more firmer. Returning the hug, tyson sighed in bliss. Could this be true? Releasing the boy slightly in his arms, kai tilted his chin towards his direction.

"The stars are old friends of mine as well, and guess what I wished for last night?" he whispered to him, his eyes never leaving his. Tyson was trying to remain calm, while his heart thumped harder against his chest. "I…don't know" he replied, earning a smiled from kai. Sealing a little more distance between them, kai whispered "someone to call my own" and with that he placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips. Eyes widening at the act, tyson slowly closed them and responded. Hoping that if it was indeed a dream, he would never awake. Breaking the kiss, they both smiled. Lying in his bed, they curled up in each others arms. Tyson smiled. "I love you" he whispered, earning a smile from his sleepy companion. "I love you too". And with that, kai drifted off in a sleep, which he had not had in years. A sleep, with no nightmares.

Tyson smile broadened as he removed a hair from his face. It was everything he had wished for, someone to call his own. Yawning in his tiredness, he looked at his star once more and smiled. "Thankyou" he whispered and laid beside his love. No longer having to dream what had become reality.

The end.

Aww… there you go. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. This was for you Minkin Ishida who had begged me to do more one shots, and to all my reviewers! Please review and I really hope you guys liked it!

Edhel.


End file.
